RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a weapon in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. It is a shoulder-launched anti-tank weapon that is highly effective against personnel and vehicles. It must be reloaded after every shot and the player can only carry 3 rounds max. It has the blast radius of a grenade and kills most enemies with one direct hit, except for major bosses. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune The RPG is only seen in Chapter 1, where one of Eddy's pirates was firing it at Nate and Elena's boat in which they had to abandon ship as it was about to explode. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves this weapon was used by Lazarevic's soldiers to kill Nate. This weapon can also be found on certain multiplayer maps. On some maps it can be picked up at the start of the match, on others it may only be found after an environmental hazard has been triggered. The Rocket Man booster increases its max ammo capacity in multiplayer if the player is above level 44. This booster has no effect on RPG deathmatches. *The Village - Only found after the tank has blasted through the wall. It can be found in the gap in the wall left behind by the tank. *The Temple - Available from the start. Found on the middle floor in the central hollow pillar. *The Lost City - Found in the middle building on the ground floor. It is leaning against the wall, at the foot of the stairs. *The Train Wreck - Only found after the tanker has fallen from the mountain and knocked the train carriage off. It is found in the debris, where the train carriage used to be. *The Fort - In the middle tomb on the flooded ground floor. The tomb has two crates on either side of the entrance. *The Highrise - Found on the platform leading to the hotel underneath the crane. ''Note: RPG Deathmatches can be played on any map. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception The rocket launcher is seen briefly during a behind the scenes video. London Underground- found on top of a metal pole above the train station arrival where the heroes spawn. *Airstrip - Can be found on the roof of the storage area after the wooden structure has been destroyed. *Chateau - Near the ruins, on a wooden log close to the end of the zipline. *Yemen - Next to a crate on the Villains' side of the central building. *Syria - In the middle building. Can be found leaning on the wall. *Highrise - On a crane platform in between the kitchen and the construction building on the first floor. The RPG is given a 'role' in Uncharted 3 on several occasions for the player to advance further into the level. This happens during Chapter 8 - The Citadel (Used by Victor Sullivan), Chapter 13 - Rough Seas, Chapter 19 - The Settlement and Chapter 20 - Caravan. Tactics * Due to the grenade's low velocity, It's best to aim for the ground where your adversaries are standing, instead of aiming directly for them as they might very well have moved a few feet when the grenade impacts. *The RPG-7 in Uncharted 2 (And Uncharted's M79) can be fired faster by quickly pressing Left and Right (Switch to sidearm and back to RPG-7) as soon as it shows another rocket is in the chamber in the top right of the screen. This shortens the reload animation.This tactic is called reload cancel (it doesn´t work in Uncharted 3). Trivia *The RPG-7 (Hand-Held Anti-Tank Grenade Launcher version 7, ''Ruchnoy Protivotankovyy Granatomyot 7 ''in Russian) is one of the most common anti-tank weapons ever produced, appearing in most armed conflicts in the last half century. It is effective at defeating conventional armor, though it can encounter problems when used against modern reactive armor. The directed blast warhead is generally ineffective as a blast radius weapon, since it pushes most of its destructive energy into whatever surface it strikes instead of spreading out spherically from the blast point. *In reality, the RPG-7 would not travel in a straight line to its intended target depicted in game. The RPG-7's propulsion system makes it suspectable to cross wind, making it inaccurate at extreme ranges. ---- Category:Uncharted 2 Weapons Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Explosives Category:Uncharted 3 Weapons Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss weapons